Falsa Realidad
by MagratyDoUrden
Summary: La realidad es una ficción, es una ilusión...y nosotros somos las marionetas de su teatro.


Espero que os guste! esta no es otra Mary Sue! ;)

Porfa, review al final!

* * *

CAP 1: Nueva realidad.

La realidad baila sola en la mentira y en un bolsillo tiene amor y alegría un dios de fantasía la guerra y la poesía.

Plas, plas….De nuevo las pisadas de los pies desnudos de aquella persona se acercaban a mi habitación. De nuevo la puerta abriéndose con un estrépito; la luz súbitamente encendida que me cegaba unos instantes mientras solía oír sus gritos instándome a salir inmediatamente de la cama y fuera con ella al salón, donde, sin duda alguna, me esperaban otras 3 horas de monólogos...no se podía clasificar aquello como discusiones cuando sólo una de las partes insulta y a la otra sólo se le permite asentir sentada en el suelo…norma principal: la mirada más baja que la interlocutora. A la cama, 20 minutos en los que se me daba la dulce esperanza y el sueño de que por fin podría sumirme en el sueño y repetición del ritual hasta que a aquella persona le entraba el suficiente sueño como para dejarme dormir, lo que solía ocurrir sobre las 6 de la mañana, dándome 3 horas de sueño antes de despertarme y empezar mi jornada de estudios…un año menos, un año más cerca de la libertad.

¿Qué había sido esa vez? ¿Combinar la ropa no como a ella le agradaba? ¡Ah, no! Había comido 5 patatas fritas…5, las había contado…no yo, sino ella...gorda, fea, irresponsable…mala. Aquellas palabras siempre se me quedarían grabadas y por más que la gente me intentara convencer una y otra vez de que yo no era así ya no podía cambiar mi opinión sobre mí misma. Yo era mala, era fea, era gorda…y vestía en consecuencia: Nunca faldas, pantalones oscuros o vaqueros de tonos apagados combinados con camisetas y chaquetas largas que disimulaban mi figura. Hacía dos años que había descubierto los tacones (me hacían la pierna más larga y por ende menos ancha) y el maquillaje que escondía mi antes agraciado pero ahora completamente fastidiado por mí misma rostro, como solía definirlo aquella persona.

Intentaba huir. Me refugiaba en mis fantasías, en mangas leídos a escondidas, en historias que mi mente creaba en la que yo era superpoderosa y defendida por las personas que me querían, incluso por un chico que me amaba; más tarde descubrí que a eso se le llamaba Mary Sue…joder…hasta eso se me daba mal.

Sí, estaba deprimida porque me dolía. Me dolía más de lo que cualquiera podía pensar, más de lo que era normal…me sentía una especie de zombi, aunque ya había conseguido disimularlo…me había dado cuenta de algo muy importante pero que a la mayor parte de la gente le podría parecer estúpido: las cosas no iban a cambiar por más que me esforzara…ella seguiría siendo como era y yo no podría hacer nada, yo tenía dos opciones: amargarme, o tirar para adelante. Dejar que el resto de la gente me viera como a algo sin importancia o levantarme; la solución fue fácil; sin embargo, siempre dudé que algún día mis sonrisas fueran del todo sinceras.

Todo cambió cuando llegué ese día a casa, cuando volví a intentar dormirme deseando aparecer en otro mundo donde mis fantasías llegarían a hacerse realidad. Un mundo no perfecto, pero maravilloso para mí. Me dormí. No sé si mi cuerpo se quedó en coma, o si viajó conmigo; lo que sé es que me desperté con la suave brisa acariciando mi cuerpo y que hacía que varios mechones de mi pelo golpeasen dulcemente mi rostro bañándome con lo que luego supe que era arena mientras el sol calentaba mi piel.

Cerré la mano derecha notando el tacto de cientos de granitos minúsculos y calientes, abriendo los ojos sorprendida y encontrándome con que estaba en mitad de un desierto. Instintivamente llevé mis manos a mi cuerpo, cubierto con un pijama a cuadros verdes heredado de mis hermanos, palpando que no me hubiera pasado nada y mirando posteriormente alrededor sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Un desierto? ¿Cómo coño había llegado allí? ¿Pero qué? Me puse en pie, decalza como estaba, notando el tacto conocido de la arena debajo de mí, y oteé el panorama, pensando que en cualquier instante me despertaría si es que no estaba muerta ¿Dónde estaba? Miré de nuevo hacia los lados sin encontrar nada más que las dunas y empecé a caminar por un sendero imaginario que mi mente decidió construir; no me podía quedar quieta, no sabía lo que ocurría pero si había la mínima posibilidad de estar viva…y creía que lo estaba puesto que empezaba a notar sed y el calor asfixiante del desierto, lo mejor era moverme puesto que ahora mismo las cosas no se podían poner peor.

Dicho y hecho. No había caminado ni 10 minutos cuando vi unas sombras, me giré para seguirlas con la mirada. Tarde, me cogieron por detrás y algo me tapó la vista, sentí un golpe seco…y la nada…

Cuando volví a tener conciencia estaba más que segura de que era raro que fuera un sueño. Me dolía la nuca, tenía sed y me sentía atontada. Todo había cambiado además. Estaba en una sala oscura con una sola luz en el techo que me iluminaba, sentada sobre una silla de madera con respaldo y con los brazos hacia atrás. Intenté moverme logrando que mi asiento se tambaleara y que las cuerdas que sujetaban mis manos y mis pies anclados a la silla se tensaran provocándome un dolor molesto. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué ocurría? Abrí y cerré las manos varias veces intentando desentumecerlas sin éxito. Miraba más allá de mi círculo de luz sin ningún éxito.

¿Hola?...¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien….? ¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Hola? -

Mi frase se vio cortada cuando unos brazos surgieron a los lados de mi cabeza y me pusieron rápidamente un trapo en la boca y lo ataron hacia atrás, sin permitirme pronunciar palabras inteligibles.

¿Estaba secuestrada? Esta ridícula pregunta llegó a mi mente intentando encontrar sentido a algo de lo que ocurría y que me parecía imposible. Ridículo ¿Quién querría secuéstrame? Tras varios minutos de intentar hablar desistí. Estaba claro que no lograba nada más que cansarme y hacerme daño en la comisura de los labios y en las muñecas y tobillos…a parte de que al mantener la boca abierta se intensificaba mi sensación de sed.

Kazekage-sama, ya ha despertado.

La figura pelirroja se dio la vuelta al oír al emisario

¿Ha dicho algo?- Inquirió con voz autoritaria.

Nada de interés, mi señor, tan sólo…parece desorientada.

OK. Ya voy.

El Kazekage se dirigió hacia la sala de interrogatorio. La chica había aparecido de la nada cerca de la aldea de suna y se había dirigido sin, al parecer, rumbo concreto, serpenteando mientras se dirigía a ninguna parte; sin embargo el hecho era lo suficientemente poco corriente como para que los ninjas de la guardia actuaran. Era la primera vez, desde el incidente con Akatsuki, que alguien aparecía sin ser notado; además de que ella no parecía haber usado ninguna técnica, o al menos no había rastro de chakra, lo que podría decir que era lo suficientemente poderosa como para esconderlo…eso, unido al hecho de un extraño atuendo, accionaron las alarmas.

El kazekage abrió la puerta de la sala dejando ver su figura recortada tan sólo un instante antes de cerrar la puerta a la joven que estaba allí sentada.

Te vamos a quitar la mordaza. Más te vale no hacer ningún movimiento brusco o todos los aquí presentes tienen la orden de atacar…¿Me has entendido?

La joven parecía asustada, o por lo menos eso pareció por su expresión y el leve asentimiento de su cabeza. Ahora que la miraba de cerca parecía desconcertada, desorientada, sin saber a dónde de aquella sala debía mirar, y eso, para ellos, era una ventaja.

Adelante. Responde. ¿Quién eres?

Su voz. Su voz me sonaba de algo; no había identificado la figura; seguía cegada por la potente luz que me iluminaba y no había podido verle de frente cuando había entrado, pero definitivamente lo conocía de algo, o tal vez era muy parecido a alguien que ocupaba mi memoria…¿Pero quién?

Noté como de nuevo los brazos me tocaban la cabeza, pero esta vez sentí el alivio de la presión de aquella mordaza. Relajé la boca unos instantes moviendo los labios mientras trataba de tomar consciencia de mi situación. No tenía forma de huir; las manos las tenía atadas, los tobillos sin movilidad y al parecer había suficientes personas en la sala dispuestas a terminar conmigo al mínimo intento de lo que fuera y acribillarme a tiros. Sin embargo mi atención estaba centrada en el desconocido. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué me había preguntado por mi identidad? ¿No sabía quién era? ¿Entonces por qué estaba retenida? Mi cabeza era un barullo de preguntas angustiosas mezcladas con miedo ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Cómo y dónde?

Yo…me llamo Tawfiq, Tawfiq Menwessea…¿Qué…qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿A dónde me habéis traído? ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Por qué me habéis cogido si no sabéis quién soy?

Las preguntas se atropellaban una tras de la otra. Estaba asustada, mirando las sombras moverse en la sala. No me había dado cuenta, pero había terminado gritando, angustiada por saber dónde coño me encontraba.

Al parecer una sombra decidió darme una respuesta antes de que me desquiciara por completo. Dudo que me creyese, pero tal vez era la forma de intentar sacarme información

Estás en la aldea de Suna y estás siendo interrogada porque apareciste en mitad del desierto, nuestro territorio, sin autorización y de la nada

¿CÓMO? ¿La aldea de Suna? ¿Pero qué…?

Entonces fue cuando caí en la cuenta…

¿Quién eres…?

Estás frente al kazekage de la aldea.

¡¿GAARA-SAMA?!


End file.
